Unrelated ministories
This page has info on many stories that I want to share. Please note that most of them are shown in a gallery. The other major stories get their own section of the page. Major Stories 'Major Story #1' 299DF9E2-950D-47D1-A872-1AD3821CA6AE.jpeg 5DD33845-92EC-47B9-AE3D-31FF64F66B59.jpeg 4CBD6EB4-5359-4059-A083-3720D34DC502.jpeg 6D2B9E60-8BC0-4DF2-9048-D7D783A7FE64.jpeg C90F8097-85E4-4D91-A873-E3A0462D9A37.jpeg A80478BC-AE9D-4E9A-82E7-DBB0D3B41925.jpeg 04275788-5C3D-4AAB-A7F5-14FB926A0AAE.jpeg 8DC8265A-1289-4826-AB27-A5A058F2CD79.jpeg EF50DE2A-6741-4C3C-96CB-AE155F080567.jpeg The story is about a mother who disappears each time she has a day without job or important stuff to do. her daughter, angry to never see her mother, always has a dispute with her for any reason. One day, the daughter said to her mother that she forgot how it is to be young. After a little thinking, the mother decided it was time for her daughter to know. She say to her little "20 year old" girl to meet her at a point of the biggest lake of the country (30 minutes in car) at the next holiday. She explain she will have all the answers to her questions and even more. The day was coming, and the mother left for the lake earlier. On the road, she remember how she was at the age of her daughter. She was exactly the same. Her mother disappeared all time like that, too. But at the day of the revelation, she understood her own mother and forgave all. Once at the point, she went into the water nude instead of with a bra under her hand, she said a mystical chant, saying. "I'm calling the blood inside of me. As my ancestor, I will accept the curse of my family at the time the sun is lighting this country. I will becoming the creature that my soul had wanted to be and will always be feeling the same as her home." Next this words, she quickly sat and felt all of her body change with a great pleasure. Once it ended, she was becoming a mermaid but not only that, she was becoming younger. She was now the same age as the day she transformed for the first time. She thinks mermaids are eternaly young. She moved her tail and had the pleasure to feel herself again. Since becoming a mermaid for the first time, she had the feeling the her human form was the wrong one. Looking at the water she resisted to go swimming. It's seems like an eternity she hadn't gone swimming, but today, she had to wait her daughter. She lied on the wood and began soaking up the sun waiting for her daughter come. Knowing that she thought all of it again, the curse began in the middle age when a mage punished a woman for refusal to serve him. The magic had been inherited by the children of this woman's bloodline. Generation to next generation, the curse remained. Being a descendant of this woman, she is cursed too, but she doesn't feel it as a malediction. She even thought the mage had made something wrong in comparaison to the spell he truly wanted to cast. In contrary, it is so wonderful. Yes, the family birth only cursed some girls, but all of them can becomie some mystical creature. the creature is in function of the girl but it stays in majorly as a hybride girl creature. Once, it was a unicorn, but it's stay had the the only counter-example of the family story. her own mother was an harpy (a bird woman). In any way, the new bodies are always made for the soul and always give a big joy. She had more and more hard work to convince her body to return as a human. Maybe in the next ten or twenty years, she will decide to live as a mermaid forever. She wonders what her daughter will become. Maybe a mermaid too. After all, her favorite movie is splash (the little mermaid's when she was younger), or maybe a centaur because she look's like she loves to run all day... or... She had been interrupted by a cry of stunning. She sat and saw her daughter, who looked at her. The mermaid smiled. She wonder if she had this stupid look too when she been at her place. Because the girl doesn't reconize her, she asked her to come. The mermaid tried not to laugh when she imagined the reaction her daughter will have when she will realized it isn't a girl of her age in a costume. but that her mother into her mermaid body is facing her. 'Major Story #2' Best friends Lara and Ashley were walking on the beach at sunset, when a crazy man kidnapped them. They were taken to their captor’s house and turned into mermaids, leaving their bottoms in shreds, so they would suffer humiliation when they reverted back to human form. Once he did his tests, he decided to do some more research and tied them up in his backyard so they couldn’t move their tails or reach their fins, and then he knocked both girls unconscious. After slowly waking up, the two girls slowly remembered what had happened and where they were. They both realized what transpired last night, and their current predicament, as they are now trapped. "Lara?" Ashley asked. "How is this possible? I can’t move at all and we both have fish tails!" Ashely looked at her now tied up mermaid friend. "I don't know but I'm scared, what happens if the person who tied us up doesn’t come back? We are half fish now, what will happened when our tails start to dry out?" "I don't know" Lara proclaimed, "But my tail is starting to itch, god, I hate this!" The two mermaids continued to lie there, not knowing what their fate will be, whether they dry up, or get taken for some more experiments or worst. Either way, both girls lay there squirming in their containments, dreading what’s next to come. 'Major Story #3' Story : Geraldine was pretty nervous, it will be her first day at the farm and she had to get a good feeling for it. She was in a luxury entry and waited for her turn. She searched so much a job, when one man inviting her to dinner offered her into a one year contract, she immediatly accepted and signed up without even reading it. She remembered with a smile the last sentences. "Hmm, it have many possibility for you. What do you want to be?" She answered "You can put me in whatever job you want me in, I already imagine me working as a cowgirl.", "Let's go for it then". She smilled, imagined herself with a cowboy outfit and a rope. - Miss Jakor? A woman who wearing a white coat was standing close to a door and looking at her. She woke up. - Yes it's me. The doctor looked at his papers. - It is for a job of cow-girl right? - Yes. - Good. Taking this medicine, we will begin with a clinical check-up. She looked the two ronds and pinks little medications. It was probably for the check-up. She ate them and followed the man. Pretty soon, she entered a big clinic with a lot of machines. Did she get to use all of them? - Good, we will begin with this one. She tried several machines and she began to feel strange. - Is taking it again going to be a long time? - Don't worry. The tests will end sooner. I know during your transition you will prefer rest and looking at yourself, but doing all these tests will help us to give you appropriate treatement for the future and putting a good approximation of your milk production. - How? you mean how many cows I will be milking? The doctor stopped a moment and looking at his documents. - Oh shit... - What?! - Well it wasn't at me to say to you that... You aren't at a normal farm and you will becoming a cow-girl. The process Had already begun. - Yeah, I know I will become a farmer. - No, you don't get it; You will become a cow dash girl. Once the first stage of transformation is finished, you will be taking a medicine that will make you able to produce milk even without been previosly pregnant. - You're joking right? As if cow-girls really exist. You were close to making me worry with your serious look. He puffed. - Can you feel your body please? - What?! What is it?! - Your changes have began. - Remove it! inverse it! I don't want becoming a cow! - A cow-girl not a cow but wathever. I can't stop or inverse the process, you will receiving the treatement for becoming human once your contract is over. Until of course if... - It is your fault! I won't go letting you transforming me! She runned outside without the middle of her clothes. She only heard the doctor say it was useless to run. She continued to run outside. The strange feeling began to feel more intense. Each change she noticed made her want to run quicker. Exhausted, she stopped. She looked back and saw pursuer. She looked at herself and noticing with fear all the changes to her body. Her breasts look like they want to go outside of her cleavage and it hurts due to the compression. But no way can she pull them outside! It is really incredible! She felt something moving at her back she looked to see a tail, her cow-tail. - When did it stop?! She moved it with ease. As irrealistic it is, she has to face it, she is really a cow-girl! She looked at the direction of the farm. With a groan, she walked back. No way she can hide this to people. The only way to coming back to normal is to be milked for a full year... She tried to convince herself by "It is only for one year","Who knows, maybe being milked feels good"," I asked to be a cowgirl, I have to assume my stupidity". 'Major Story #4' ED446C0C-C896-489C-A589-F4072C753662.jpeg 9F805004-2EDE-4802-BC16-296589F57420.jpeg A065DC55-700E-43FC-BF66-ECE1BCFECE2F.jpeg 2171255B-B7B1-45DC-96D1-B846744949B5.jpeg 4803E7B2-F70C-4048-860C-9E4638DFEB57.jpeg 033E5921-338F-45C1-BBAF-EE882CE52736.jpeg A young model was praticing for a photo session at the beach while in a oddly colored bikini and a photographer with questionable motives. The photo required needs Ms. Bathing Beauty to sit on a rock (not a rock, but a cleverly disguised machine). And as soon as her ass touches the "rock", her bottoms (made of some organic-structure-altering material meant to be activated with the previously mentioned machine) been absorbed into her pelvis, turning her two legs into a single green fishtail (which she didn't notice). After practice, she finally saw her new appendage and immediately requests her legs back. The photographer, however, has started a new trend for the summer magazines, Mermaid Season, and to her dismay, she was going to be a 12 year old mermaid model for the rest of her life! As the latest victim of this "mermaid photographer", she has met the victims that caame before her. Everyday, large amounts of new 12 year old mermaid models came to be forever imprisoned by the "mermaid photographer" in his hidden cove, and to make sure none of them get away, he only let one of them for photo session, but the entire group was crowded in numerous prison camps that always keep the mermaids dry, with more camps being built with the money the "mermaid photographer" makes with his magazines. To make sure his profits high, the "mermaid photographer" made sure that once he snaps a photoghraph, the "mermaid tail bikini bottoms" will turn the selected models into permanent 12 year old mermaids after 24 hours. Making sure that his mermaids attract a lot of attention, he made sure that the tails change color to match the swimsuit top the chosen model is wearing, though the tails turn to the natural skin color of the corrosponding mermaid when he stop the photoshoot. Once the mermaid models were no longer needed, the "mermaid photographer" gave the former models their legs back, but the memaid season went on forever, and all the former captives of the "mermaid photographer" were stuck as 12 year old children wearing nothing but their swimsuit tops (which are now permanently stuck to the girls' chests), the bras and tankini tops being selected by the "mermaid photographer". the former "mermaid models" were now able to take care of themselves, and they survived they experience, but they've had the crowd groping their butts, their private parts probed, their pussies getting bikini waxed, and numerous other torture methods that involve anything below the waist. and as the amounts grow, who knows if they will return to their regular lives. 'Major Story #5' Minor Stories 'Minor Story #1' 1C0191E3-F531-449C-81A9-D478CCC85E75.jpeg 0265D6F1-2A7C-4907-B4D8-7C43F0E782F8.jpeg AB740316-CE3E-4643-8A60-2B651FD406CD.jpeg 0C4F61F0-8E71-4ECE-AB5B-0D68EE0226E0.jpeg 00158256-6CD8-42CE-82A4-A260E48DFA7F.jpeg DB708D48-BDAC-463F-8DA7-150253E571C3.jpeg A28419D0-0A37-4AC1-BC99-34876FC68718.jpeg 08E73641-246D-4AD2-A86A-D370B62F7BB3.jpeg 1FCE9883-0DE4-4D13-8E51-FD1EEFF98491.jpeg A young woman was sitting on the rocks at sunset and she was turned into a mermaid and her bottoms were ripped apart and had been lost to the sea. The tail of this former human had to remain in order for the woman to keep her modesty. She is not sure if she can get back home in her current condition, but she plans on returning to her house and after she gets her legs back, she will get dressed in a bikini and stay in her backyard. 'Minor Story #2' 62524923-9009-4520-A6EF-075E9E1FDFB6.jpeg 0DEF776A-A7AD-4DEC-B3DF-17FE49503A30.jpeg D417B27A-547F-4A3E-B7DE-9C01CAB70C60.jpeg E4A1009B-0EF1-432A-9109-CAD00CEC18BE.jpeg E412A7DB-1491-4AED-903F-997B9558E9D0.jpeg 272CAE93-58CB-4F94-A9A9-C73B0DFAF171.jpeg 03106392-1995-42A9-B33D-FAC76E2FE6D6.jpeg 8EC6559B-B942-4A6F-815D-BCFFC0E88A9A.jpeg This young woman has a little secret that she was not aware of. She was a mermaid. A secret pool turned Her into a mermaid and her bottoms were ripped off during the transformation. Her swimsuit top was turned red and before the tail was finished, the bikini top would stick to her breasts. She had wished she was not a mermaid, but she had a little bit more of a problem than no legs, like her entire clothing selection being her swimsuits and her underwear. She also has a bikini problem with a mermaid tail in her way home. 'Minor Story #3' A51994EB-4D45-492C-AA9E-3AEB8AE6C215.jpeg C7384C61-BF63-4DA7-9654-422FD8662996.jpeg FCEB8A36-FD57-4AAD-A822-60A14E3C814A.jpeg DEB1AF14-BFBA-4472-AEE7-402D671261F4.jpeg 7833E723-0C99-493B-9439-3B6263C1117C.jpeg 8A310312-8832-4BA2-B0D0-F2A5DA1D29B9.jpeg The lovely little lady in the picture was unaware that she was never a human, but a naga! She was just minding her own business (looking out her window from her bed in nothing but her underwear), and her legs have fused into a large snake tail several times longer than her own body, leaving her white laced panties in ruins. While she waits for her legs to return, she goes back to looking out the window from her bed. Even if she is wearing nothing but a lacy white bra. 'Minor Story #4' 328F4657-1BB1-4FDB-B2D3-57B94E3C2AAA.jpeg D68FF015-5888-4A53-9AF1-F9C9778C2464.jpeg 08B7C63C-72F3-4D19-B1DA-E47991B393EB.jpeg 935D1866-6280-4195-B74F-C6985732F62C.jpeg BEAB7D51-7C8C-4D29-90C8-D59E6BFF53A8.jpeg 6B6493D0-9AB7-40DC-873E-11DAFAD6525D.jpeg She was just visiting a common waterfall, when she turned into a mermaid and destroyed her bottoms. unknown to her, the tattoo she got before the trip was secretly cursed to give her a fishtail ten minutes after she touches water. 'Minor Story #5' 57CB6C34-8D72-417A-8561-552DAA87DA05.jpeg 5F005A42-2E46-4DC7-9D7C-255DF185229C.jpeg 57D37F71-D13D-4B8F-BC1D-537AD08E7D3C.jpeg 47042FB3-C5EE-4873-B17F-8B98C161C620.jpeg F15876F9-8D2F-4AA7-9513-9C45082D0F01.jpeg D6A61621-4B8F-4276-8861-710FAE412B68.jpeg CCD4E8D6-A127-459C-9EC8-2E9ABEA984E6.jpeg After the last visit, she got a different tattoo after figuring out the cause of her mermaid tail last time (with some people getting some peeks at her private areas). after with a indentical bikini to last time, she returned to the same falls where she first transformed, but unfortunately, this tattoo shared the same cursed as the last one, leaving her both embarrassed and puzzled. 'Minor Story #5' 2C4E652E-7D48-4F3B-96C4-664849A420B7.jpeg DDBC02D9-369E-4CD6-ACD8-5CE2166A4F7C.jpeg CC1F3390-35BB-4E75-B54C-D995BC76DD0F.jpeg 5F72A0D4-72CC-4703-91DD-D07126B25A85.jpeg AD582529-3538-4CB0-982B-10AA59637B8C.jpeg BEDD132B-9DA0-4A7E-B351-5B975729E49C.jpeg 8E54E73E-24A4-4A33-A828-A2FDB90E8BA8.jpeg C176D023-9685-4EB1-9B99-2C284804CC42.jpeg This young lady was looking foward to bathe while wearing a bikini completely covered with purple flower petals (coming from a rare pond flower that was growing near a freshwater mermaid village), which she got from a pawn shop saying that the petals help make the water more soothing. After getting in the tub, the petals did their magic, and like advertised, they made the tub more relaxing, but unknown to the woman, she was being turned into a mermaid. Once the soothing effect wore off, she tried to get out of the water, where to her shock, her bottoms dissolved in the water (any non-organic object with the flower petals attached will dissolve) and her legs were now a bright purple fishtail. And to her horror, there was a spy in her bathroom, and she desperately tries to cover up for modesty.